


Finding love in a mess

by spikewil



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom finally gets what he wants, even if it’s after a very nasty event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***9.00 p.m. – Dark alley, Las Vegas***

 

Brass arrived at the crime scene and froze in shock. The paramedics were carrying the battered and bruised body of his best friend onto a gurney. The concern for his friend finally compelled Brass into motion and the captain hurried to check on Grissom’s well being. He approached the gurney, which was being lifted, into the ambulance but quickly noticed Grissom being unconscious.

The captain grabbed his phone and speed-dialed the number of Grissom’s second-in-command. When Catherine answered her phone, Brass quickly explained her what was going on and hung up. There was still work to be done before the CSI workers arrived.

 

***9.10 p.m. - The Las Vegas Crime Lab***

 

“Where is Grissom? He hasn’t arrived yet. It’s not like him to be late. Do you think he had car trouble again?” Nick said as he stood up. Greg and he had been waiting for the others to start their daily meeting. Nick was about to leave Grissom’s office to find his missing team members when Catherine entered.

“Guys, Brass called. We have a rape case,” Catherine announced professionally, closing the office door behind her. The tone of her voice was rougher than usual, betraying her guarded emotions. “Grissom’s our vic,” she added in a hushed voice, causing Greg and Nick to gasp loudly. “I’ve already sent Warrick and Sara to the crime scene. Greg, I want you to go to the Desert Palm Hospital. Nick, you and I will talk to Brass,” Catherine instructed, rapidly taking command of the team. Their boss needed their professional help and support. There wasn’t any room for error.

 

***9.20 p.m. –Warrick and Sara’s arrival at the crime scene***

 

“Brass?” Warrick called out and waited for the detective to walk towards him and Sara. “Has Grissom said anything about what happened?”

“No, I haven’t been able to talk to him yet. He was unconscious when I arrived so I will have to talk to him after you’re finished here. The homeless who called 911 claims he didn’t see a thing so it’s up to you guys,” Brass answered while directing the CSI investigators to the place where the paramedics had found Grissom. 

Warrick and Sara looked at the alley, wondering about what might have happened to their boss. When Brass returned to the main street to make sure the other police officers secured the area and prevented anyone else from stepping into the alley, Warrick and Sarah started working. 

Alleys were always difficult to process because it was hard to find significant evidence in the midst of the litter and debris of a large city such as Las Vegas. Slowly, Warrick and Sara made their way down the alley, focusing their attention on the walls and the ground. Warrick took photos of the scene from several angles until Sara pointed out an area where several shoe-prints covered the ground, not far from where Grissom had been found. It looked like several people had stepped into tar. The prints were fresh and mingled, suggesting they had been made at approximately the same time and could be evidence a struggle had occurred at that place. Warrick took the necessary photos before continuing his investigation. He took out the necessary items from his workbox to make an electric print of the different shoe-prints, one of which had clearly been made by a high heel.

Sara kneeled before the wall where Grissom had been found and searched the spot with her flashlight. Some dry bloodstains were visible on the wall but there was no way to determine if any of them belonged to Grissom or the attacker without a lab analysis. She took some same and bagged them. Sara frowned as she spotted something behind the trash. She called Warrick to take photographs of the area before lifting the trash bag, revealing a silver necklace. She picked it up, held it in the flashlight before placing it in an evidence bag.

“What made Grissom enter the alley?” Sara questioned as she evaluated the distance between the alley and the crowd.

“I’ve found high-heeled shoeprints back there. That suggests a woman was present at the time of the assault. Maybe she was attacked and screamed for help?” Warrick suggested as he slowly walked around the area.

“Yes, so let’s say this woman was attacked. Grissom is walking towards the lab and he hears a woman calling out for help. Grissom walks into the alley, sees the woman being assaulted and tries to stop it,” Sara added, trying to imagine this scenario.

“Then the attacker focuses on Grissom. The man pushes Grissom against the wall, he struggles but the attacker is too strong and Grissom is raped.” Warrick ended. 

Both Warrick and Sara were shaking at this point; they normally had no trouble maintaining a professional detachment from the cases they worked on. However, this time their boss had been the victim and it was unsettling. But if they wanted to be able to help Grissom they would need to keep their emotions out of their jobs. Warrick and Sara finished processing the scene and returned to the lab.

 

***9.30 p.m. – Greg’s arrival at Desert Palm Hospital***

 

Greg hurried towards the hospital and entered Grissom’s room. The man lay on the bed, his face pale and tear tracks on his cheeks. Greg’s heart ached as he watched his friend’s pained eyes flutter open. A brief flash of recognition lighted his eyes. “Greg?”

“Hey, Griss,” Greg said softly while smiling, hoping it would calm the older man. “What happened?”

“I heard a noise and went to look in the alley,” Grissom whispered. He had witnessed a woman being assaulted, never thinking twice about stepping into the dangerous situation and interrupting the assault. He had stepped into the alley without thinking about his own safety. The other man’s strength had surprised him and the memory of being overpowered by him was threatening to overwhelm him. His breathing was speeding up and his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Strong arms were wrapped around him again, restraining his movements. Startled, Grissom struggled against them, not realizing Greg was trying to comfort him.

“Shh. I’m here. Nobody is going to hurt you any longer,” Greg whispered softly while trying to hold the man in his arms. He had often dreamed about holding this man in a loving embrace, but he had never pictured this scenario.

Grissom finally stilled at the familiar sound of Greg’s voice and quietly accepted the young scientist’s comfort. The warmth and tenderness from his youngest team member was soothing but too tempting. He couldn’t let his personal feelings for Greg interfere with their job. It was going to be painful and embarrassing but it was unavoidable. A shiver traveled across his body before he pulled back from Greg’s embrace. “You need to perform the rape kit on me,” he said, in a calm and neutral tone.

Greg nodded and grabbed the kit. He started with Grissom’s back and found several cuts and bruises. The bruises were shaped in the form of fists and the cuts looked like they had been made by a flick-knife. After taking the necessary photos, he took some of the blood on his friend’s lower back. He collected several fibers and hairs. Greg reached the older man’s lower waist and gasped loudly when he saw blood dripping from a small crevice behind Grissom’s balls. He gently lifted the ball sack and exposed a vagina. “Grissom, you’re a hermaphrodite?” Greg asked surprised.

Grissom had frozen during Greg’s examination him, especially when his secret was out. He whimpered when cool air brushed his lower body.

“I’ll need to perform the clock examination as well as take some cultures of the cervix to make sure you don’t have any STDs. Do you have all the female parts or just the vagina?” Greg questioned.

“All,” Grissom mumbled embarrassed.

“Then I’ll have to check you for pregnancy as well,” Greg said and began gently working on Grissom’s body.

Grissom closed his eyes and lay on his back, spreading his legs. Of all his team members, he wished that Greg hadn’t been chosen to perform this task. Forced to reveal his secret, any hope of his closely guarded feelings for the man being returned was now lost forever. He winced when he felt Greg softly touch his vagina to finish the rape kit. A grimace of pain crossed Grissom’s face when Greg’s finger only managed to slip in to the first knuckle. His eyes were watering again and the quiet reserved man closed his eyes to shut himself off from the rest of the examination. 

Greg was methodical and as clinical as possible, to spare the older man as much as possible from this invasion of his carefully guarded privacy. As he finally concluded the rape kit, Greg gently closed Grissom's legs and covered the man with a blanket. A soft sigh was the only outward sign of emotion from Grissom, who was still lying with his eyes closed.

“You’ll need to see your doctor in two weeks. The doctor will have the results of the tests by then,” Greg instructed his friend and waited until he received a small nod.

Greg finished the rape kit and quietly told his friend that he would be outside waiting for Catherine, trying to give Grissom some privacy. 

 

*****

 

Catherine and Nick were at the police station where Brass was getting ready to go to the hospital to question Grissom. 

“Brass!” Nick called out.

“Stokes. Catherine. You got signed on Grissom’s case too?” Brass asked surprised. Normally people involved privately wouldn’t be assigned to personal cases.

“Ecklie was showing his sensitive side for a change. We all got Grissom’s case,” Catherine deadpanned, as everyone knew how Ecklie felt about Grissom.

“We don’t know who called 911, but someone did. We found Grissom unconscious naked and bleeding. He didn’t wake up when the ambulance personnel carried him off to the hospital. Nobody saw or heard anything,” Brass repeated his words as he had said earlier through the phone before stepping outside. “We will meet at the hospital. I need collect some things first.”

Catherine and Warrick nodded and stepped into their car and drove to the hospital to collect the rape kit Greg had to perform.

 

*****

 

Brass entered Grissom’s townhouse with the spare key and quickly walked to the bedroom where he grabbed some sweatpants and shirts. He also grabbed a trouser and a jacket and stuffed them in a bag. He knew his friend would appreciate it to leave the hospital in his own clothes.

After locking the door again, he quickly made his way to the car and drove off towards the hospital. He still had to question his friend of what happened.

 

*****

 

When Greg stood outside, he drew deep breaths before sitting down. It didn’t take long before Catherine and Nick showed up. 

“How is he?” Catherine asked.

“Not good. There is some tearing of the tissues but not too serious. I don’t think he will need surgery. I’m more concerned about how he’s dealing with it,” Greg managed to croak out, leaving out the hermaphrodite part for now. They would find out soon enough after examining the results of the rape kit. That reminded him of the kit and handed it to Catherine.

“I’d like to see him. Do you think he’s …” Nick said when they heard an emotional cry of pain. Startled, the team rushed into the room, only to see Grissom ripping up the pillow with all the pent up rage that had been building inside him since the incident in the alley, the trip to the hospital and Greg’s examination.

Nick was surprised to see Grissom snuggling into Greg’s arms when the young had reached out for him, but decided to keep quiet about it, disturbed by Grissom’s obvious distress. “Grissom, we’re here. Is there...” he started, anxious to help his colleague and friend. A mournful wail interrupted him and Nick could see the older man cowering at the sound of his voice and seeking refuge by burrowing himself deeper in Greg’s embrace.

Meanwhile, Greg had managed to rearrange himself against the headboard of the hospital bed with a softly crying man in his arms. His tears came as well as he cried for Grissom’s pain, remembering his own pain from so long ago.

Catherine didn’t know what to do. Her boss was breaking down in front of her and in Greg’s arms. It looked like the man would only trust Greg. Grissom had confided in her about his crush on Greg and now, as she watched the two men, she knew Greg felt the same. The only thing she could offer them was some privacy. With a small nod of her head, Catherine urged Nick to leave the room and she closed the door behind her. Then, by tacit agreement, they arranged a guard to make sure no one else came in.

“How’s he doing?” Brass asked the moment he arrived at the hospital.

“Not good at all,” Nick responded distressed.

“I need to question him. If I notice he is still too out of it, I will try in the morning,” Brass said and calmly made his way into the hospital room.

“We’re going back to the lab to analyze the rape kit and we’ll come back with Warrick and Sara.”

“Gil?” Brass called out softly and was shocked at the frightened man in Greg’s arms.

Grissom looked up from his safe haven of Greg’s arms and saw his long time friend standing near the door. He gave a small nod, indicating to his friend that he could come closer.

Brass gave a small smile before he sat down on the chair near the bed. “Do you think you could tell me what happened?”

Gil closed his eyes and hid his face in Greg’s chest before he began talking, his voice slightly muffled. “I was on my way to the lab when I heard a woman calling out for help in the alley.”

Greg tightened his hold when Gil shivered and softly stroked his fingers through the grey hair. “Her…att..attacker focused..on..me, pinn..pinned my arms…aga..against the wall,” Gil said taking large breaths between each word. “The woman..turned…against..me, push…pushed my …jeans..down. Man…turned..ar..around and ….” The rest of the words were muffled by the soft crying in Greg’s shirt.

“This will be enough for now. I just have one more question. Did you see her or his face?” Brass asked softly, holding in his emotions while on the other side he wanted to kill someone.

Gil shook his head, but that’s all he did. “Maybe you can come back later?” Greg questioned while holding Grissom.

Brass nodded and left the room. He sat down and watched Warrick, Sara, Nick and Catherine arrive back. 

Warrick and Sara tried to enter the room, only to be stopped by the guard. Although puzzled by their colleagues’ silence and Greg’s absence, Warrick and Sara didn’t call them on it and sat down on the uncomfortable hospital chairs nearby.

Meanwhile, Grissom had eventually calmed enough to leave the safety of Greg’s arms and shuffle his way into the small hospital bathroom, urged by the need to get rid of any traces of his attacker and feel clean again. Greg heard the splash of running water that indicated Grissom was in the shower and settled himself in the hospital bed. He knew that the man would want to sleep as soon as he returned. Victims of abuse usually had to deal not only with pain and shame of the assault but also nightmares and fitful sleep. There wasn’t any room for doubts; Greg knew he had to help his friend and secret crush in this difficult time. Having made his decision, Greg grabbed another pillow and propped himself against the headboard, waiting for Grissom to come out of the bathroom. He would spend the night with him and let the older man sleep in his embrace to make him feel loved and safe. He only hoped Grissom wouldn’t reject his help. 

Catherine, who had heard the shower as well, slowly made her way into the room, leaving the others outside. “Greg, how is he?”

“Not good at all. When the doctor gives permission, I want to take him somewhere safe,” Greg announced calmly, but determined. His eyes were fixed on the bathroom door.

Grissom looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He still felt dirty after the hot shower. He had heard Greg speaking to the others earlier, surprised that he had withheld the information about Grissom being a hermaphrodite. He was grateful for the young scientist’s tact but Grissom was well aware that his secret would be revealed as soon as the others analyzed the contents of the rape kit. His body was still wracked by shivers and he wished he could be held in Greg’s arms again; the young man had made him feel safe. But he couldn’t let himself hope for Greg’s affection anymore. Despite his support, Grissom was sure that the young man and his co-workers would have a difficult time adjusting to the fact he was a hermaphrodite. It had happened before. Maybe it was time for a transfer... 

Grissom opened the bathroom door slowly, but halted midway. His heart jumped at the realization that Greg was lying under the covers of his bed, in a silent invitation to offer him the comfort and safety he craved for. He wanted nothing more than run into bed and snuggle against Greg’s warm body, but stopped himself from doing so when he noticed Catherine was in the room as well. He looked into Greg’s eyes and saw the small nod. Grissom couldn’t give a damn anymore and slowly made his way towards the bed without hurting himself too much and crawled back into bed and into Greg’s embrace before burrowing himself under the blankets.

Catherine’s eyes widened when a hospital-gown-covered Grissom walked past her and into Greg’s embrace. She smiled; Grissom was going to be okay as long as Greg was there. She walked out of the room, determined to find the perp who had caused this. 

“Guys, let’s go. Grissom is staying with Greg,” Catherine announced softly and guided her group out of the hospital. 

 

******

 

Gil had woken up…again from a nightmare. He didn’t want to sleep any longer; he kept seeing his attacker.

Greg realized after watching the man go through another horrific nightmare he wanted to keep the man safe. And living and staying in Las Vegas wasn’t going to help him. He didn’t want to leave the man to deal with the assault on his own. They had to leave the hospital and go to a safer and quieter location where he could protect Grissom. “Come on, Sweet. Let’s get you dressed. We’ve got to get you out of here,” Greg instructed softly, not noticing that he had used his endearment for Grissom.

Grissom didn’t miss the endearment, though, and he was touched that someone cared enough about him to give him such a nickname. Carefully, he got out of bed with Greg’s help and began dressing himself.

“What are you doing?” the doctor demanded to know when he entered the room.

“Gil can’t stay here. I’m taking him with me,” Greg announced, again not noticing he had used Grissom’s first name. He began helping the older man into the clothes that Brass had brought with him. Grissom’s trembling hands were having trouble with the jeans’ buttons until they were softly slapped away and Greg finished the task for him. 

Greg pecked Grissom on his cheek before helping him into his sweater. The lead investigator was no longer focused on the task of getting dressed and merely reacted to Greg’s instructions, closely watching his friend. The light kiss, another small piece of evidence of Greg’s affection, had stunned Grissom into silence. After all that had happened and the examination the young man had performed earlier, Grissom had been sure that he had lost his chance with Greg. Acceptance and love had been rare commodities in his life. The kiss had been brief but held a promise for more and hope flared again in Grissom’s heart. 

Greg’s hands inadvertently brushed against one of the bruises on Grissom’s shoulder. The sudden pain took his memory back to the moment when large strong hands had held him down to the ground during the rape only a few hours ago and Grissom shuddered. 

“Shh. You’re safe. You’re going to stay with me,” Greg whispered. He couldn’t stop the protectiveness he felt about the man and couldn’t care less if anybody saw it. He would protect Griss…Gil.

The doctor had been watching the two men and realized that the younger man would be able to take care of his patient. “Very well, I’ll make up the release papers and I’ll give you his medication,” the doctor said and walked away.

Grissom was relieved to hear that he could leave the hospital. “Where are we going?” he asked when he realized that Greg probably wouldn’t take him to his own place.

“We’re going somewhere where you and I can’t be found and will be very protected,” Greg answered as he made Gil wear his jacket.  
With his arm around Gil’s waist, they stepped out of the room and into the hallway to wait for the doctor’s return.

Nick, Sara, Warrick and Catherine had been waiting in the hallway. The nurse had been called away, but they had been sternly instructed not to disturb her patients. The doctor had come and gone without giving them any information about their boss’ condition, only assuring them he would return shortly. The only thing they could do was waiting. When the door finally opened to reveal Greg and Grissom leaving the room they were relieved and hurried to join them.

However, their initial joy at the sight of their friends died quickly. Their eyes widened and eyebrows rose as they watched Greg hugging the older man tightly. Nick, Sara and Warrick watched worriedly at the way their boss was hiding his face in Greg’s neck and shivering visibly. They had dealt with rape victims before but it was hard to see how much this strong man had been affected by the ordeal. They had never seen him so vulnerable. Catherine just smiled at the twosome and nodded sadly towards Greg, letting him know of her approval.

“I’m taking him with me somewhere safe and quieter. My father will contact you when you need our help or when we need your help,” Greg announced softly, making sure nobody else heard him. 

“Have you contacted your father already?” Sara questioned.

“No, but he won’t say no. This isn’t the first time he needs to give protection when someone is hurt badly,” Greg answered calmly.

“How can we contact you?” Catherine asked.

“My father will contact you first and then set up several meetings,” Greg repeated his answer while taking the papers from the doctor who had returned. “Come on, Sweet.”

Three heavy thuds were heard when Nick, Warrick and Sara landed on their chairs, shocked by the endearment. Catherine chuckled at the sight of her three colleagues staring at the two men who were heading towards the elevator.

“Dad, it’s me. We’re on our way to the cabin,” Greg announced when he called his father the moment they stood outside. He was worried at the way Gil clutched him tightly.

 

******

 

Having arrived at the cabin after a two-hour drive, Greg gently woke Gil and helped him out of the car. He guided the older man to the cabin where the door had already been opened.

A tall man was waiting for them in the doorway as he watched his son taking care of his friend. The gentle guiding by his son, the fear in the other man’s eyes and the way the man clutched to his son made his heart ache. This man must have been badly hurt to react like that. He was acting in exactly the same way his son did many years ago.

“Dad, this is Gil Grissom. Gil, this is my father,” Greg introduced and tried to make Gil let go of his shirt.

“Gil, my name is Marck Sanders and this is my wife Lill Sanders. Come in and Greg will show you your room,” Marck said quietly and let them in. His gaze trailed from his son to his wife, who stood in the doorway watching the duo.

 

***One hour later***

 

Gil looked around the kitchen and didn’t know what to do. Now that they had eaten the light supper Mrs. Sanders had prepared for them, Greg was about to return to Las Vegas. Since Greg had entered the hospital room, Grissom had found safety and comfort in the young man’s presence. Greg’s behavior spoke of his protective feelings towards him, the young man seemed determined to look after him. Grissom was seeing Greg in a different light.

“When will you be back?” Gil asked softly. He didn’t want to be left alone in this cabin, too afraid to be without his protector nearby.

“What does he mean?” Marck questioned when he overheard the question.

“I have to return to let bring more clothes etc,” Greg replied.

“No, son, you don’t. You can tell your mother you and Gil need. She can get it for you. Greg, you cannot leave Gil here alone with us. He needs your guidance, just like you needed mine seven years ago,” Marck stated.

Greg looked from his father to Gil and saw relief and hope in Gil’s eyes as well as curiosity at his father’s words. “Very well. Where’s mom?” he agreed.

“She’s in the living room,” Marck answered and stepped into the living room, leaving Gil and Greg in the kitchen.

“Greg, could you…I…I use the bathroom?” Gil questioned as he looked around to see where it might be.

“Sure, let me show you where it is,” Greg said and gently pushed Gil towards his bedroom. “The bathroom is connected to your bedroom. That way you don’t have to wander the halls in the dark.”

“Greg, thank you,” Gil said reassured. “What did your father mean by ‘what happened seven years ago’?” he asked curiously.

Greg had expected the question but he had hoped it wouldn’t be this soon. “Seven years ago, I was raped by a friend,” he whispered, pain still evident in his voice.

Gil didn’t know what to say and walked towards his friend. He embraced Greg like the young man had done with him earlier. He felt Greg’s arms around him and they held each other for a few moments, before Gil leaned back. They looked each in the eye and knew instantly that their feelings were the same.

Greg rested his forehead against Gil’s. “You’re not ready for this yet, Gil. First, let’s get you used to this cabin, my parents, my brothers and me. We’ll see what happens later.”

“I know, but do you feel the same way?” Gil asked, still scared about rejection in spite of the loving way Greg acted around him.

“Yes, Sweet, I have felt the same way for a long time now. Why don’t you use the bathroom while I go downstairs? I need to get my mom so she can get our stuff and knowing her she’d probably buy new clothes. I’ll be back soon,” Greg said softly, gently pushing Gil towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

***Las Vegas Crime lab***

“Catherine, have you heard from Greg yet?” Sara questioned as she, Nick and Warrick entered the lab after going through the crime scene.

“Yes, his father contacted me and told me they had arrived and wouldn’t come unless it was necessary. He wouldn’t tell me the details where they are staying,” Catherine answered. “I also need to talk to you all about the rape kit Greg took of Grissom,” Catherine said softly, not wanting the other to hear.

“What’s wrong?” Sara asked concerned.

“I…Grissom is a hermaphrodite,” Catherine said and didn’t add details.

Silence.

“Where are Greg and Grissom?” Nick asked curiously, not knowing how to respond on that piece of information, even though he knew Catherine had already answered that question at the beginning of the meeting. 

Warrick and Sara were glad that Nick asked a question and distracted them a bit from that piece of information they hadn’t known and didn’t know how to respond to.

“Like I said, Greg’s father wouldn’t tell me and he even warned me not to trace the phone call. It wouldn’t help me at all,” Catherine answered. “Let’s go over the evidence and information we have collected so far. We ran the fingerprints through AFIS and we have found a match,” Catherine said as she showed everyone a copy of the photo. “Peter Wardon is a criminal that had been put to jail for rape by Grissom a few years back.”

“If he was in jail for rape, how come he’s on the street again?” Warrick questioned.

“When I got a match, it turned out that he’s an escaped convict,” Catherine answered. 

“After reading Brass’ report on what Grissom had told him, we have missed something important. Grissom has said he saw a woman being assaulted before the attacker focused on him. But where is this woman? Brass has told me they only found Grissom on the ground unconscious,” Nick replied.

“We found a bracelet and a shoe-print that could be a high heel at the crime scene,” Warrick mentioned.

“So we need to find the woman. Let’s see if we can make a connection between Wardon’s victims and Grissom,” Catherine instructed. “Anything else?”

“Hodges is working on the samples I took from the crime scene, so I’ll go to see him soon about the results,” Sara answered.

“Okay, let’s get back to work and inform me when you have an update,” Catherine instructed and ended the meeting.

 

******

 

Gil lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep. He was too scared that his attacker would find the cabin and rape him again. He could still feel the soreness and the burn whenever he moved. The door opened and he stared fearfully at the doorway, not relaxing when it turned out to be Greg.

“Gil? Are you all right? I saw the light on,” Greg said, announcing his entry. Greg watched the fearful eyes and made his decision. He closed the door and stepped into bed, embracing Gil in his arms. “Sleep. I’m here now.”

Gil snuggled closer and shut his eyes. Sleep came quickly as Greg held him close. Both men fell asleep, hoping that dreams wouldn’t come.

Marck had seen how his son acted around the older man as Gil seemed attached to Greg. The moment Gil was alone with him, the man panicked and Greg had to rush back to calm him down. It was going to be a long couple a weeks, maybe even months before Gil wouldn’t feel frightened when he was without Greg. The stories that his son told him about the man he loved didn’t match up with the man who had entered the cabin.

Lill was watching her husband walk around their bedroom before finally settling next to her. She had seen Gil’s eyes and it saddened her that he looked the same way her son had looked. It still made her cry to just think of her son’s rape. He had turned literally into her little boy, who was scared to be alone, who had held her hand throughout everything, especially when there were others were present. Just the thought that her son would have to do the same to a once proud and strong man was heartbreaking.

 

***The next morning***

 

“Mom? Is that Greg’s Tahoe?” Lars asked when he stepped into the large cabin.

“Yes, it is,” Lill answered and greeted her oldest son while continuing to prepare breakfast.

“But Greg only comes to the cabin if something has happened. What’s wrong with our little brother? Did someone hurt him again?” Mick asked worried, who had entered after his brother.

“No, Greg is fine. It’s Greg’s friend that has been hurt badly,” Lill said softly, not wanting her son and Gil to hear her in case they were already downstairs.

“How badly hurt?” two voices asked in unison.

“You’ll see when he comes down,” Marck answered instead of his wife when he entered the kitchen and greeted his two oldest sons.

 

*****

 

Greg slowly woke up and opened his eyes. He stared at Gil’s face, which was twisted in what seemed like a nightmare. The young man tightened his embrace and began stroking the grey hair until the older man relaxed and opened his eyes.

“Good morning, Sweet,” Greg said softly.

“Hi,” Gil mumbled and closed his eyes again. He had slept without dreams at the beginning of the night but it had changed during the night. He had woken up several times before restlessly falling asleep again.

“Let’s have breakfast,” Greg said and stepped out of bed. He waited patiently for Gil to leave the bed as well. “Do you want to shower first?”

Gil nodded and stepped into the bathroom. He quickly took a shower before hearing Greg’s parting words that he could be found in the kitchen. He froze and hurried his shower before dressing. He didn’t want to be alone in the room. The older man stood in his bedroom listening to the sounds before taking a deep breath.

Greg hugged his brothers and sat near the door, waiting for Gil to show up. He heard footsteps and gazed at the opening towards the door.

Mick and Lars were watching as well and were very curious to see why Greg was this protective. It reminded them of their dad when their little brother was raped. They looked at each other before gazing at the doorway, where a shy, grey-haired man stood, shivering when he spotted two strangers.

“Gil, I want you to meet Lars and Mick, my oldest two brothers,” Greg introduced and stood up to guide Gil to the table. The man sat down, very close to Greg before nodding his head as a greeting. He was afraid his voice would break if he talked and decided to keep quiet.

Greg watched Gil worriedly as the man hadn’t spoken a word since he arrived downstairs.

Mick and Lars, however, recognized the signs immediately. “Gil, you will be safe here. We can guarantee this. You will be protected by all of us,” Lars spoke gently, hoping to give the older man some courage to speak.

Gil’s eyes watered and he ducked his head. Again a deep breathe before looking at Lars. “Thank you,” he croaked softly, giving a tiny smile when Greg squeezed his knee encouragingly.

“You’re welcome. So what do you want to do today? Want to take a small morning walk with us?” Mick suggested, expressing himself by giving a hint to join them in their routine.

Gil looked at Greg to see him nodding. “Okay,” he answered, receiving five big smiles. He immediately felt good although he was still terrified out of his wits. But as long as Greg was near him he knew he would be fine.

“Let me get dressed and I’ll join you in a few moment,” Greg said to his family while looking Gil in the eye. “You’re going to be fine. You know my family wouldn’t hurt you and I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Gil nodded but his heart clenched when Greg walked away, leaving him sitting at the table with the young scientist’s family.

“Do you have a hobby?” Lill asked gently, taking Gil’s attention away from the doorway. Two frightened blue eyes looked at her before answering.

“Uhm…I collect butterflies and cockroaches,” Gil answered embarrassed, not seeing the surprised looks on their faces.

“Really? Then you have to meet our brother, Sam. He collects the same, he even participates in a cockroach tournament once in a while,” Mick replied, seeing surprise appear on Gil’s face.

“Do I hear my name?” Sam said as he entered the cabin. He stood still when he saw the stranger sitting with his family, looking scared at him. Sam didn’t like that look, he had already seen it on his little brother’s face seven years ago.

“Gil is Greg’s friend and shares your hobby,” Lars answered and watched Sam taking an interest in Gil, who finally had looked a tiny bit relaxed.

“That’s great. Finally someone I can talk to about butterflies and cockroaches,” Sam responded and watched how Gil’s face lit up when Greg entered the room again. He looked at his parents and brothers before nodding his head, understanding the silent conversation about Gil.

“You ready to go?” Greg asked before greeting Sam. He grinned when Gil nodded his head enthusiastically. “Let me guess, you know Sam’s hobby?” he laughed loudly when his to-be-lover nodded again.


	3. Chapter 3

***One week later***

“Gil? I have brought some clothes and several books and other items for you. Catherine has met my dad at a meeting to exchange information about the attacker,” Greg announced when he stepped into their bedroom.

It turned into ‘their’ bedroom when the others found out that Gil couldn’t sleep alone without having terrible nightmares. Plus it became final when Gil had kissed him softly and fast on the lips before almost running back upstairs, leaving Greg gazing at his retreating form while touching his lips with his fingers.

Sam and Lars had laughed loudly and his parents just shook their heads and told me that separate rooms weren’t necessary any longer. He had blushed big time.

“What have they found out? Did they find the woman?” Gil asked curiously. He had finally began to talk more in those seven days they were staying in the cabin. The family had been very protective and that had made him safe. He was never alone anywhere except the bathroom.

“Yes, but it’s not good news. They still haven’t found the woman you saw being assaulted. Everyone is having their suspicions about a set-up,” Greg said as he sat next to Gil on the bed.

“Oh,” Gil answered dejected. “But do they know where he is?”

Greg shook his head. “Oh, I brought some stuff,” he said, distracting his lover from the subject.

Gil looked at his clothes, books before his face lit up to see some of his collections of butterflies and cockroaches. “When is Sam coming?”

“Sam is picking up Simon and Papa Olaf,” Greg answered. “He’ll be back within an hour.”

 

*****

 

“Why do I need to be careful with Greg’s boyfriend?” Papa Olaf questioned when his grandson warned him before his arrival at the cabin.

“Let’s just say that you will recognize the haunted look on Gil’s face when you see him,” Sam warned his grandfather and brother.

“Did they hurt him like they hurt my little scientist?” Papa Olaf asked worried and he received his answer when his grandson didn’t respond.

Simon had listened to the conversation and was curious to know who Greg’s boyfriend was. He hoped it wouldn’t be like the last one that had the whole family send into a tissy after his mother’s jewelry went missing, especially after Greg’s ‘boyfriend’ tried to shove the blame on Greg. That boy should have known not to mess with a family full of cops and detectives.

 

*****

 

Greg watched as three men left the car and walk towards the cabin. He noticed that his lover anxiously stood next to him and tried to hold his smile. His sweet wanted to discuss bugs with his brother and the man was standing next to him like a kid in a candy store. Greg watched his parents share his smile.

Sam was surprised to see Gil waiting for him with his collection. “They brought your collection too?”

“Yes, I thought maybe we could compare?” Gil asked softly, being intimidated by the large man behind Sam.

“Gil, I want you to meet my grandfather, Papa Olaf,” Greg introduced as his grandfather stepped closer and his smile left when Gil started shivering.

Gil was back in the alley; his attacker towering over him, smiling at him, touching him. He whimpered as he stumbled back, dropping his items as he tried to move away from his attacker.

“Shit!” Greg cursed. He never saw this coming as he held Gil in his arms while he rode out his flashback.

Papa Olaf was shocked at how the man reacted to him and stepped back, allowing his youngest grandson to handle the older man. The haunted look in the pale blue eyes shocked him to the core, they were so traumatised, Olaf was surprised that Gil almost jumped in Greg’s arms, while Sam retrieved his collection of butterflies.

“Do I look like the attacker?” Papa Olaf asked worriedly.

“No, but I think it’s the way you towered over him that send him back in time,” Greg responded, reassuring his grandfather. It looked like Gil was back as his lover rubbed his eyes.

“Gil, do you still want to discuss butterflies or do you want to take a nap?” Marck suggested in a soft soothing tone. He was pleased to see it worked.

Gil watched his new family gather around him, worried, and he immediately felt safe again. He stared at the large man before clearing his throat. “Nice to meet you,” he finally managed to say.

Papa Olaf laughed loud, gaining several smiles at the polite greeting like Gil hadn’t been in a flashback before. “I’m ready to go over the butterflies. I have several species that are rare.”

The moment the subject was on, Gil and Sam were examining their collections loudly while the rest of the family watched. The two men never heard the cell phone ring or saw the worried faces of Marck and Greg as they listened to the conversation their father had with Greg’s colleagues.

Gil stopped talking and searched for Greg. He worriedly watched the young scientist listen in on a conversation his father had. Now he and Sam were staring at the two blond men. “What’s wrong?” Gil asked when the conversation was ended.

“That was the doctor who examined your rape kit, I had sent in. You’re fine. You don’t have any STD’s and you’re not pregnant,” Greg whispered.

“Pregnant?” Lill asked curiously.

Gil was startled and hadn’t realized that they weren’t alone when Greg told him the news. He had been so fixated on the results that he had blocked out the rest of the family. 

“Only tell them when you’re ready,” Greg said softly.

“They need to know. They are family,” Gil replied, while he stared at the floor missing all the proud looks on the family’s faces.

“Okay, let’s go to the living room and get comfortable,” Greg said and stood up taking his lover with him.

When they were all seated in the living room, Greg and Gil snuggled on the love seat; Gil sitting between Greg’s legs holding on to his hands as they rested on Gil’s stomach.

“I was born a hermaphrodite with female organs,” Gil told them his secret in one soft sentence.

“When you were attacked, there was a possibility that you might get pregnant?” Lill asked worriedly, even though they had the good news that it wasn’t.

“Yes,” Gil answered and twisted his body to be able to hide his face in his lover’s neck.

“Does this mean, you have periods as well?” Lill softly continued her questions.

“Yes,” Gil replied although it was slightly muffled though his hiding.

“Gil, would come with me please? We need to talk privately without these men around,” Lill gently instructed and guided the man towards the Master bedroom.

Gil looked back at Greg, who was sitting shocked like the rest of the Sanders’ family, watching Lill drag the older man into the master bedroom.

 

******

 

Gil left the bedroom blushing brightly and with several items in his hands he stepped into Greg’s embrace. “Could we go the bedroom?”

“Sure,” Greg answered worriedly. He had been hovering near his parents’ bedroom ever since his mother took Gil with her.

Entering their bedroom, Gil closed and locked the door before turning towards Greg. After hearing the explanation of the embarrassing conversation, it came to Greg’s conclusion, that when they decided to go further into their relationship, he really had to be careful.

Greg leaned forward and captured the soft lips. He moaned loudly when Gil responded enthusiastically. Hands began wandering over their bodies, touching small patches of skin they could reach before the kiss deepened.

Their kiss was interrupted by a loud cough. Neither man had heard the knocking or the door opening and had been focused completely on the other.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Lars said, chuckling at the red faces. “But Dad received more information from your friend Ms. Willows.”

“Yeah, thanks Lars,” Greg mumbled irritated. “We continue this tonight, Sweet.”

“Okay,” Gil answered eagerly and scared at the same time and stood up with Greg before making their way downstairs.

“Let me guess, you interrupted a make-out session,” Papa Olaf deadpanned.

“Yes, I did,” Lars replied, causing Greg and Gil to blush even brighter.

“Papa Olaf!” Greg whined before sitting down on the love seat, pulling Gil between his legs.

“This morning a friend of mine went back to Las Vegas to collect someone, who we think would be safer here, than there. They should be arriving soon,” Marck explained before standing up when he heard his friend’s car coming in the small parking lot.

He watched from the window, how the elderly lady stepped out of the car when she was guided towards the cabin. Marck opened the door and let her in. He was surprised when she signed a greeting. He signed back before guiding her towards the living room, where Gil had stood up in surprise to see his mother.

“Mom?” he questioned out loud as well as signed. “Why is my mother here?” Gil asked Marck as he hugged her and made her sit on the couch.

“We have reason to believe that if your attacker won’t find you, he’ll go after your family. From your files, we have extracted the names of your families living nearby Las Vegas and so far that’s only your mother. Therefore we collected her and she will stay here as well as long as it will take.”

> Mrs. Grissom signed worriedly. >

Gil groaned at hearing his mother’s nickname for him again. He liked Greg’s nickname better. “Gil, you need to tell her. She has to know,” Lill said, hoping to encourage the man into telling his mother. The woman couldn’t stay in the cabin while not knowing what happened to her son.

Gil nodded and sat next to her, while the others left the living room, giving mother and son the space they need. Greg however, stayed close, so Mrs. Grissom knew that her son would be all right.


	4. Chapter 4

***One week later***

 

Marck looked at his wife while his four oldest sons pretended not hear the moans coming from Greg and Gil’s bedroom. “Okay, I had enough, let sit outside.” He said as well as signed, causing Margaret Grissom to smile. It did her heart good to know her son found love, even though it happened after the attack.

Upstairs, Gil was enjoying Greg ministrations to his body. The butterfly kisses on his neck trailed down to his chest where his nipples were being sucked and bitten. He arched his back when hands softly kneed his ass cheeks while that warm and wicked mouth attached itself to his cock.

“Greg!” Gil whined while his hands grabbed the blond hair and pushed him closer.

Greg played with the heavy ball sack before lifting it, showing Gil’s moist opening. His mouth left the cock and dived lower, gently licking the tender flesh before pushing his tongue inside. 

Gil screamed before he grabbed a pillow to cover his sounds from the others. His stomach was clenching when pleasure shots went through his body from just having Greg licking his female entrance.

Greg was enjoying Gil’s sounds and felt his cock harden even more. With his free hand he fisted himself before stabbing his tongue deeper inside the moist cavern while his other hand was wrapped around his lover’s cock. He managed to get a rhythm in this difficult position, but he didn’t want to let go.

 

******

 

Marck, Sam, Simon, Lars and Mick laughed out loud when they heard Gil screaming their little brother’s name with Greg’s moan following shortly after. The men had been discussing the couple and all were happy to know the two men found and loved each other.

Papa Olaf just rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe the fun his family was having just by hearing the screams and moans. He was more worried about Gil’s attacker, the man was still loose and most definitely after Gil.

 

*****

 

Gil came back from his high and looked Greg, seeing that the young man was watching him. “Hi.”

“Hey, Sweet,” Greg said before kissing his lover. “What’s wrong?”

“I…I want you in me,” Gil whispered. “I want you to erase him from inside.”

“I’m not sure if you’re ready for that,” Greg answered honest.

“I am! I need you inside me!” Gil stated serious.

“Okay, but not now. I’ll make love to you tonight,” Greg replied while kissing Gil. “Let’s go downstairs.”

“Downstairs?” Gil mumbled, when he suddenly remembered himself screaming. “What if they heard?”

“I know they have heard our noises, but the fact that they didn’t interrupt again, means they agree,” Greg answered, knowing fully well that if his parents didn’t agree, they would have interrupted.

“Oh,” Gil replied softly before stepping out of bed, blushing again when he felt Greg’s eyes on his body. His cock responded by just thinking of tonight.

When they finished dressing, they walked downstairs and realized that everyone was sitting outside, trying to hide their smiles.

 

***Las Vegas crime lab***

 

“Guys, we tracked the perp’s house and it was abandoned. Everything was a mess like they ran in a hurry,” Sara said the moment they sat down.

“I also think I know where Grissom and Greg are staying,” Nick stated calmly but tiredly, even though he felt giddy inside. 

“Really and where is that?” Catherine questioned curiously.

“Remember when Grissom went on a case alone about two hours from here when Robbins got a head by mail?”

“Yes, I do. I got stuck with his paperwork,” Catherine replied.

“Apparently Greg had told Hodges that his grandfather lives there and if Grissom wanted to say hi from him,” Nick said happily.

“That’s great,” Catherine said thoughtfully.

“Does this mean that it could be possible that Grissom’s mother is there as well?” Sara questioned.

“Yes, I think they had her picked up,” Warrick replied.

“Okay, Nick, Warrick, you’re going to leave for Jackpot, while Sara and I stay here just in case the attacker in still in Vegas!” Catherine stated and ended the meeting.

 

***9 p.m. Sanders’ cabin***

 

They were kissing deeply, hands undressing the other while trying to keep contact through their mouths. Greg began walking forward, pushing Gil against the bed. A small push and the older man bounced on the bed, stretching himself out. Greg moaned at the gorgeous body before him and kneeled between his lover’s legs.

Gil closed his eyes and groaned when Greg’s movements stimulated his cock. He hardened and opened his legs further when gentle fingers rubbed his clit. The touch was enough to send him over the edge.

Greg was amazed at the sensitivity of Gil’s vagina. He had only touched the outer lips and the hidden little bundle of nerves and he just witnessed Gil climax. He smirked by just knowing that kind of information and waiting patiently for Gil to come back from his high.

Before Gil could utter a word, a long slender finger entered him and before he knew it, he was pushing back. He trashed on the bed as the pleasure was once again taking him higher, but Greg stopped when he was about to fall over the edge.

“Greg, please,” Gil begged as he spread his legs even wider.

“All right, Sweet,” Greg hushed. His cock positioned at the wet channel as he pushed inside slowly, stopping every time Gil tensed up. He rubbed Gil’s tummy, trying to calm him down and relax again.

After a few moments, Greg was balls deep inside his lover and they both were not going to last long. “Move!” Gil demanded and wrapped his legs around Greg’s waist.

Greg slowly moved as he felt the tight grip Gil had on his cock. He watched Gil’s face for any sign of uncomfortably or pain, but all he saw was pleasure on the flushed face.

They found a rhythm as they both started moaning loudly and screamed each other’s names when they reached their orgasm, Greg filling Gil’s channel while his lover squeezed him tightly and his semen coating his chest. He leaned forward and kissed the other man deeply.

“Wow!” Greg mumbled as he gently pulled out.

“Yeah!” Gil answered softly.

“Come here,” Greg said as he opened his arms.

They held each other tightly before falling asleep.

 

******

 

Lars looked at the ceiling while listening to the couple’s noises. He hoped to meet his soulmate one day too. He wanted it desperately especially every time he saw happy couples.

He had seen the longing on Sam’s face as well. Lars snorted out loud. “God, I need to get laid!”


	5. Chapter 5

***Jackpot – early morning***

 

“Nick, wake up. We’re here and I have already spotted someone who looks an awful lot like our Greg,” Warrick said while shaking his colleague’s shoulder.

“Really? Already? You going to follow him, aren’t you?” Nick mumbled still not completely awake.

Warrick snorted as he watched Nick fall asleep again. The trip was tiring and he knew Nick hadn’t sleep at all for the last week, so it was understandable that he wouldn’t wake up. He just hoped he was able to wake him up when they had found Greg and Grissom.

While Warrick was following Lars, Lars had already spotted them. He had recognized them from Gil and Greg’s stories. He drove slower to see if they would catch the hint and follow. The most disturbing news was that he had also seen Gil’s attacker and wanted to go home as quickly as possible.

 

*****

 

“Sam, warn Greg and Gil, we have a problem on our hands,” Marck warned his son and watched him run towards the noisy bedroom. He had received a message from a friend in town that the man he was watching out for had arrived in Jackpot.

“Greg? Wake up, we got problems,” Lars said loudly as he waited outside.

The door opened immediately, exposing two dishevelled and naked men. Lars closed his eyes and waited for them to dress. “We’re ready,” he heard Greg say and together they walked downstairs.

At the cabin, two cars stopped and the three men stepped out. Greg and Gil had recognized the Tahoe of Warrick’s and watched him step out before helping a sleepy Nick out. They smiled, because they knew what Nick was like when he was extremely tired.

Lars watched how the brown man helped his friend, but turned worried eyes on the young man, when Nick was about to fall asleep again…standing up. He walked towards the two men and then did something that shocked Warrick as well the occupants in the cabin. He lifted the sleeping man in his arms and entered the cabin.

“He’s not waking up and I’m sure his friend can tell you why. I’m going to take him to bed,” Lars said nonchalant like Nick was his lover for years.

Shock made the family speechless as they nodded and watched the tall blond man carry his burden up the stairs.

“Oh, Nick is in for a surprise!” Greg stated happily after overcoming his shock.

 

*****

 

“Warrick, I’d like you to meet my brothers and my parents,” Greg introduced while he stood behind Gil. 

Warrick greeted back and watched his boss and friend wrapped up in what seemed like his lover’s arms and seemed to enjoy it. He looked around the living room, letting his eyes fall on one of Greg’s brothers. The blonde man was an older version of Greg and was currently looking at him.

“Warrick, come with me and I’d tell you what happened so far,” Sam said as he wrapped his arm around the black man’s shoulder, guiding him towards the kitchen.

“Uhmmm…okay,” Warrick answered and let himself move away from the others. He had wanted to turn around the moment they were in the kitchen, but was pinned to the wall with a solid mass pressed against him.

“Ever felt the sudden urge that someone in the world was meant to be yours. That someone makes your bones feel weak, your cock harden in a instant and your heart race whenever you look that person in the eye?” Sam whispered in Warrick’s ear.

Warrick was focused on that low voice as his bones felt weak, his cock hardened and his heart began racing whenever Sam said those words. “Yes,” he croaked before placing his arms around Sam’s neck and kissing him deeply.

Sam smiled throughout the kiss and thoroughly ravished the man before him until a loud laugh broke their hazy minds. He pulled back and turned his head to see Mick shaking his head.

Warrick moaned when the kiss stopped and he dazedly followed Sam’s gaze and he blushed when he spotted Mick, laughing loudly before disappearing from view again.

Another long, soft kiss before Sam managed to update Warrick on the coming and goings on Gil’s case.

“Mick, where are Warrick and Sam doing?” Greg asked curiously when his brother came back laughing loudly.

“I caught them the same way I caught you two in the kitchen,” Mick answered, causing several eyebrows to rise and faces to blush.

“What is it with my sons falling in love the first day they meet their loves?” Lill asked ironically.

 

*****

 

Nick blinked as he took in his surroundings. He turned his head and was startled when he looked into a pair of brown eyes. “Who are you? Why am I here? What did you do to me?” he asked in panic.

“My name is Lars Sanders. I’m Greg’s brother. You’re here, because your friend Warrick followed me here to our cabin. I wish I was doing something to you right now. You’re drop dead gorgeous and hopefully mine soon,” Lars answered calmly, licking his lips in the process.

Nick watched that tongue move over the full lips and attacked. The kiss was sudden, but very welcome as Lars took the man in his arms. The kiss deepened and left Nick breathless when Lars pulled back.

“We have to go downstairs,” Lars croaked. Nick just nodded before his mind caught up with him. “Do you believe in…?”

“Yes, I do. And just after that kiss, I’m definitely not letting you out of my sight!” Lars stated possessively.

“Okay,” Nick squeaked as the large man placed his arm around his waist before guiding him downstairs and into the living room. He blushed when everyone looked at him knowingly.

“Had a nice nap?” Gil asked cheekily earning him a squeeze in his ass. He yelped and glared at Greg, who just smiled sweetly at him.

Nick coughed and nodded his head when he finally noticed that he wasn’t the only who had just met his soul mate. Warrick was currently sitting between the legs of what looked like another of Greg’s brothers.

“You too, huh?” Nick asked knowingly. It was his first time to see that Warrick was able to blush brightly.

Gil and Greg were enjoying watching their colleague/friends. Three Sanders had now a CSI sitting between their legs, hugging them while softly kissing the exposed necks.

“Greg! Sam! Lars! Knock it off, we have more important problems to deal with,” Marck said sternly.

“Dad, there’s a guy lurking in the woods!” Simon announced as he entered the cabin, surprised to see many strangers sitting in the living room and with his brothers. “What’s going on?”

 

*****

 

After telling the story again, they started making plans. Lars, Simon and Sam were heading towards the woods, searching for the man and making sure their lovers, friends and family were safe.

Marck set up the alarm, which haven’t been necessary until now while Greg tried to calm down Gil, who was now having a panic attack. Warrick and Nick peeked out of the windows looking for their new lovers, wanting to make sure they did come back. It was the first time for both men that they had been ordered to stay in the cabin instead of joining them. And the fact that they had listened, had been a surprise to Greg as well as the fact that they were each other soul mates.

 

*****

 

“Lars, did you have the same feeling with Nick when you looked at him?” Sam asked curiously as he noticed that they were both looking back at the cabin.

“Yeah, but I don’t like this situation at all,” Lars answered before stopping when they spotted movement near the edge of the forest.

Both men fixated their gaze at the movement, guns ready to shoot when the movement turned into something they hadn’t expected.

“Oh shit!!” Sam and Lars exclaimed in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

***At the cabin***

 

A loud roar echoed through the forest and the cabin that made the occupants jump in fright. Marck, who frowned at hearing that particular sound looked out of the window to see a very large animal strolling in front of the cabin. 

“Where’s Lars? Where’s Sam?” two voices said in unison as Warrick and Nick were looking anxiously through the window. 

“What’s a Kalahari lion doing here?” Warrick asked stupidly.

“A Kala what?” Nick repeated softly.

“A lion that was supposed to be in his cage at the circus,” Marck answered while carefully watching the lion. The large lion that was as tall as Marck continued his pace to the back of the cabin until they couldn’t see it anymore.

“But dad, we never have a circus here,” Greg said, causing more worry.

“You do now,” a strange voice entered the living room.

All men turned to see a tall, dark man standing in the doorway, pointing his gun at them. 

“How did you get in?” Greg demanded while placing his shaking lover behind him.

“I used the back door,” the man answered calmly.

“Mr. Wardon, I demand you to leave this house immediately,” Marck said sternly, trying to distract the man from coming towards Gil.

“What will you do when I don’t? Your sons won’t be any help as they are wounded to badly to crawl back for help. There’s a lion out there, waiting for his dinner. And I plan to have my dear Gil once again. Oh, yes, I can already feel the tightness of his entrance around my cock,” Peter taunted the shivering man.

“Over my dead body!” Greg said harshly, slowly backwards towards the closet. He wanted his lover gone. He looked at his father and knew instantly that they were outmatched. Gil was shaking badly, while Warrick and Nick were in shock at hearing the news about their lovers.

“That can be arranged,” Peter responded. “But first give me Gil…NOW!”

“NO!” Gil shouted angrily. He was terrified, but just thinking of losing Greg would kill him.

“No? What makes you think you have a choice?”

*CLANG*

“Nobody hurts my baby boy!” a strangled voice sounded through the living room while all men were watching the unconscious Peter Wardon lying on the floor. Their gazes shot up to see the elder woman holding a frying pan tightly in her hand, while she smiled at her son. Lill Sanders standing behind her, smiling proudly from her husband’s embrace.

Lill had been listening to the noises downstairs before explaining it to Gil’s mom. The older woman had turned angry just by the thought of her boy being hurt again and had proudly sneaked into the kitchen to get the heaviest frying pan. Mrs. Grissom knew she could be still if she wanted too and had walked behind the man with the gun before giving the larger man, the hardest bang of his head, she could manage. For the first time after a long time of years, she spoke. She was startled when she realised the voice she heard was hers as well as seeing the shocked looks.

“Mom?” Gil asked uncertain, as he wasn’t sure if he should be shocked or happy.

“You can speak?” Greg asked surprised.

‘I have always been able to talk, just after some time you stop because you don’t know if you pronounce it correctly and the vocal cords ‘rust’ little by little,’ Margaret signed when she dropped the frying pan…right on Peter Wardon’s head again.

Gil cried as he first hugged his mother and then Greg who embraced him tightly. “Dad, is the lion still there?”

“Is everything all right in here?” A worried Lars sounded when he entered the cabin, bringing the sheriff and Las Vegas cops with him.

“Lars!” Nick shouted out and was immediately hugged and kissed deeply. 

Lars winced, but continued to hug his lover. He looked around to see that Gil’ attacker was in custody while the lion was placed in his cage again.

Warrick went outside, hoping to spot his lover when he blanched as he saw a gurney. The man on top of it was smiling at him and held out his uninjured arm. He ran towards Sam and hugged him gently while kissing every patch of skin on his face. 

“Hey, Love,” Sam greeted before he groaned when his arm started hurting.

“Are you going to be all right?” Warrick whispered frightened, showing a side of him that nobody had ever seen.

“We will all going to be all right!” Sam stated determined.

 

***Two months later****

 

Sara and Catherine had been surprised when four transfers were given to Ecklie as the four men were determined to stay with their lovers in Jackpot. The two women were assigned a new night shift group while Nick, Warrick, Greg and Gil got the day shift in the region of Jackpot.

Gil was throwing up again and Greg was out of his wits to know what was going on. The young man stroked the wet grey hair before giving his lover some water to clean his mouth.

“Gil, I have called our family doctor and he’s going to check you for illnesses,” Lill instructed kindly, knowing that Gil would have tell the man his secret. “He is very discrete.”

Gil nodded before he heavily leaned on Greg to take him to bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep and didn’t wake up until the doctor arrived. Greg was still by his side, looking at him.

“Gil, my name is Doctor Martin Nock and Lill tells me you’re throwing up for the past few days now. Is this correct?” Martin introduced himself.

When Gil nodded, Martin continued. “Lill mentioned something about a secret. I tell you that everything between a doctor and his patient stay secret.”

Gil gripped Greg’s hand and looked the doctor in the eye. “I’m a hermaphrodite.”

The doctor was surprised, as he hadn’t suspected that kind of secret. “Very well, I want to suggest that Greg and Lill leave the room so I can examine you and talk to you,” Martin suggested and stood up to bring out his bag.

Greg stood up and softly kissed Gil on the lips before leaving the room with his mother. He silently stood in the hallway, staring worriedly at the door, which had been closed the moment they stood outside.

 

******

 

Gil was staring at the wall. The news that the doctor told him had shocked him. He was told that he could get pregnant, but just didn’t think it would happen. What was he going to do? What would Greg think?

Greg was in the bedroom the moment Martin opened the door. “What’s wrong with Gil?”

“Gil has to tell you that himself,” Martin replied and stepped out of the room to give the two men some private time. He could wait in the hallway.

“What’s wrong? Are you all right?” Greg asked worriedly as he took his lover in his arms.

“Yes, I’m fine…I’m pregnant,” Gil whispered as he stared at hands.

Silence.

“Really? We’re going to be parents?” Greg questioned happily.

“You’re not mad?” Gil asked meekly.

“Why would I be mad? I’m thrilled, sweet heart,” Greg replied, hugging his love to his chest.

“Oh, maybe we should tell the family,” Gil offered as he thought of the family standing in the living room waiting for them to come out.

“How many months?”

“10 weeks. So it’s still a bit early to tell them it’s save. When I’m past the 14 weeks, Martin said it would be save to say that the baby is healthy. He wasn’t sure now, because some of my inner parts are male,” Gil explained.

“Okay, that’s fine. We will just take care of you and make sure everything goes perfect,” Greg said, already planning lots of things.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Greg stood in the doorway, staring helplessly at his lover as he breathed through another contraction. It has been exactly nine months now that their child announced itself. He and Gil had decided at the beginning of the pregnancy that they would want it to keep it a surprise at what gender their child would be.

But as soon as the contractions started, greg had been clueless what to do. Their lessons in breathing was swept away when he realized the contraction were hurting his sweet. 

Gil, however, was staring pissed at his young lover who stood near by as well as too far from him. He wanted the man behind him, bcause his back was killing him. “Greg! Get behind me now!” Gil demanded as the doctor helped him sitting slightly up, making enough space for greg to sit behind Gil.

The moment, Greg sat behind Gil, the older man grabbed his hands and started queezing and breating hard through yet another contraction.

“Gil, it’s almost time to push,” the doctor said, as he felt the crown sank towards Gil’s entrance.

Gil heard the words, but rather felt the baby sink deeper before the urge to push became overwhelming. He didn’t listen to Greg’s words as he pushed with all him might.

 

*****

 

Warrick and Nick were waiting outside with the rest of the family and friends while listening to Gil’s moaning and cursing.

Sam and Lars stood up and embraced their lovers the moment a blood curling scream came from Gil and the two men turned white to sickly green. Anxiously, they waited until the door opened to let them show that the people inside the room were okay.

A few moments later, Lill exited the room with a small bundle in her arms and introduced them to the new member of their family.

“I’d like you to meet Garrett Sanders-Grissom,” Lill said and showed them a small wrinkled face.

“They got a son?” Warrick mumbled, as he was sure they would have a girl, but was proud nonetheless.

 

*****

 

Greg tenderly held his lover in his arms as he stared at the sleeping face. Two months after their son’s birth had them exhausted as their son screamed for their attention and his food. Greg’s mother was currently taking care of their little boy while Garrett’s fathers slept a whole night to have some rest before they continued taking care of the boy.

“What’s wrong?” Gil whispered as he felt eyes watching him.

“Nothing, I’m just enjoying you in my arms,” Greg said and chuckled when he saw he could still make his lover blush with words full of love.

Gil huffed before burying himself further into the embrace. “I miss our son.”

“Me too. Let’s get dressed and pick him up, shall we,” Greg offered as they did their morning ritual, more slowly this time.

 

***Las Vegas***

 

Peter Warden stared at the dead bodies of the guards before running towards the crowd where he disappeared. “I will get you, Gil Grissom! You’ll see me at when you least expect it!”


End file.
